Nukeduke
Nukeduke was an entrant, alongside his minions Lil-Roll and Monky, in the 12th Tournament (MFvEL). He was defeated by Gregory Eggsworth, along with his minions Buzzboo and Escootchon. He was featured as part of The Nuclear Family (along with Fission, Funky Monky, Gunser, Nucleasaurus Rekts, and MC Frankhurt) as a Burst Form. Nukeduke has an acolyte, Fission, and a prototype variant, Proto-Nukeduke. He has also appeared in a Munch exhibition match as Cookduke. He is deceased as of the events of VBH Tournament 4. Tournament Standings 12th Tournament (MFvEL) # Won against Gunser. Acquired Monky as a minion. # Won against Unfinished Outline and Oh-No. Acquired Lil-Roll as a minion. # Lost against Gregory Eggsworth, Buzzboo, and Escootchon. History Nukeduke was a ruler and/or leader to an assortment of explosive and bomb-type vermin, most namely Nadeknaves and Dynaknights. Nukeduke was at one point part of King Blorf's council, though it has never been specified what exactly his role was as part of said council. He was also the proprietor of Nukeduke Weapons Co., with vermin such as Kinkannon and House Spider being featured with weapons manufactured from such. During the events of Tournament 12, he befriended both Gunser and Nucleasaurus Rekts (aptly named the Bomb Squad) and was jailed by Gregory Eggsworth for crimes pertaining to his weapons facility. During the time of his imprisonment, Nukeduke forwent his title of a Moralfag to achieve his Burst Form, destroying the prison and injuring/killing a number of other occupants. This also immensely drained energy from Nukeduke's core, leaving him unable to fight in future tournaments. While on the run from the law, Nukeduke came across Fission, who at the time was a young child. Nukeduke adopted her as his daughter and trained her in the ways of bomb magic, and in return Fission became his acolyte. When Fission came of age, Nukeduke set off on his own to find an energy source to recharge his core. Nukeduke eventually found a shrine to Blitzkriegal. In exchange for Blitzkriegal recharging Nukeduke's core enough for one last tournament, he would have to fight alongside her for the duration of that tournament. Nukeduke agreed to these terms, and gathered his family and friends to fight alongside him one last time. Unfortunately, due to seemingly unknown circumstances, they were unable to produce any form of BLAST-type attack during his last tournament, and Nukeduke's core was completely depleted, effectively killing him. Fission has since taken on Nukeduke's seat in King Blorf's council as "the Nukeduchess" and liquidated all of Nukeduke Weapon Co.'s assets to pay amends to those he had harmed or killed during his prison escape. She hopes to one day restore his name and title as a Moralfag. Lore Nukeduke has undergone a number of design changes since his conception, including but not limited to the color of his fins, the rings on his metal collar being changed to solid circles, and the gem from his staff being removed. All Nukedukes take on the appearance of high-yield bombs, with older Nukedukes taking on the appearance of older bombs. They all share the same first and last name, but all have a different middle name, typically styled after famous warheads. The most recent Nukeduke's middle name is "Ding-Dong". VFC Host has been quoted saying that Nukeduke was the only entrant in Tournament 12 that could possibly survive Skeletronus Prime's ability. While never actually proven in VFC Host's engine, Nukeduke was able to survive Destiny Destroyer in both a D13 Host exhibition match and during the video that unveiled RPG Host's engine. Nukeduke and Fission both use a nuclear symbol as an emblem, though Fission's is upside-down on both her shield and staff. Fission also owns Nadeknave and Nukeduke dolls. LoVVLESS uses Nukeduke's core as an energy source. It was extracted and empowered sometime after Nukeduke's funeral by unknown L.o.V.V. agents. Category:Vermin Category:Bombs Category:Full Evolution Line Category:One Ability Category:13 Stats Category:16 Stats Category:20 Stats Category:12th Tournament Category:Blast Ability Category:Damage Reduction Ability Category:VB Tournament 4 Category:Stat Lowering Ability